An Angel
by TheDramaticAMC-B
Summary: Alex Russo is your regular teenage rebel, late to class, smokes, dating a rebel guy. Well enter a new teacher Miss. Mitchie Torres, and normal rebel Alex's life is flipped upside down. Femslash Mitchie/Alex don't like, don't read. Rated M to be safe. Warning Child Abuse in Chapter 3
1. I can't be, can I?

**Hi everyone! This is my second story but my first one was a flop so I'm going to try again. It is a femslash Mitchie/Alex if you don't like that, don't read any further! Also it is going to be a student teacher relationship if you don't like that, don't read any further!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place or Camp Rock. They belong to Disney not me! If they did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing FanFiction. I only own the plot.**

**ATTENTION: ALEX'S SCHEDULE WILL BE BASED ON MY OLD SCHOOLS SCHEDULE WE HAVE 4 CALLSES A DAY, 2 ACADEMICS AND THEN 2 ELECTIVES, EACH CLASS IS 1 HOUR AND 30 MINUTES LONG(EXCEPT HOMEROOM WHICH IS 45 MINUTES LONG). WE HAVE THESE CLASSES FOR 18 WEEKS THEN WE SWITCH AND TAKE THE OTHER TWO ACADEMICS AND ANOTHER 2 ELECTIVES. IF YOU HAVE AN AP CLASS YOU WILL HAVE AN AB SCHEDULE WHERE YOU GO TO ONE CLASS ONE DAY (A DAY) AND ANOTHER CLASS THE NEXT DAY (B DAY) AND IT GOES BACK AND FORTH UNTIL FRIDAY WHEN YOU HAVE C DAY WHICH IS WHERE YOU GO TO YOU'RE A DAY CLASS FOR 45 MINUTES A BELL RINGS AND YOU GO TO YOUR B DAY CLASS FOR 45 MINUTES. LUNCH IS DURING 3****RD**** BLOCK AND THERE ARE FOUR LUNCHES (A,B,C,D) AND EACH IS 30 MINUTES LONG, IF YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND PM AND I'LL ANSWER ANY QUESTIONS YOU HAVE. (WHY IS THIS IN ALL CAPS, I DON'T KNOW IT JUST IS DEAL WITH IT)**

**Chapter 1- I can't be, can I?**

**Alex P.O.V**

"GET UP! ALEXANDRA MARGARITA RUSSO IF YOU DON'T GET UP RIGHT NOW YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" my mom yelled as she banged on my door.

"Oh my god, who the cares if I'm late to school one more time, it's nothing new. If I wasn't late to school I think my teachers would think I'm sick or something." I mumbled to myself as I got out of bed. I trudged down stairs to go get some cereal.

"Look who decided to get up." Justin said as I reached the bottom step.

"Look who decided to dress like a nerd for his first day of college," I snapped when I noticed he was wearing a three piece suit. I mean really who still dresses up for the first day of school when you're in college.

"I'll have you know that…." I tuned him out as soon as he started talking grabbed some cereal poured a bowl and walked back to my room. When I got back, I walked over to my widow, opened it, and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, lit one and took a drag.

"You know you really shouldn't smoke, that shit will kill you." Dean said as he walked into my room, scaring me.

"Go fuck yourself Dean." I replied taking another drag. Purposely making it long, then I blew the smoke in his face.

"How 'bout you do it for me" he said as he grabbed me around the waist and kissed me hard.

"Maybe later, right now I have to get dressed because I wouldn't want to be late for school!" I said with fake enthusiasm as I tossed the butt of my cigarette out my window, then I closed it and walked over to my closet.

"Awesome! I came at the right time then." I heard him reply and I took off my sleep shirt and put on a black lace bra and matching thong. He's seen my body before so I didn't bother going into the bathroom to change. Dean walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around me and started kissing my neck.

"Damn Russo, you're so hot. I've got a problem that you need to take care of." He said in between kisses.

I turned around and pushed on his chest.

"Not right now Dean. I'm not in the mood." I said getting slightly pissed off.

"What are you PMSing or somethin'?" he said with a dumb look on his face.

"You know fuck you Dean! Just because I don't want to sleep with you, doesn't mean I'm PMSing, now get out!" I yelled as I pushed him out of my door and slammed it in his face. I finished getting dressed, putting on a Paramore band t-shirt and a pair of ripped black skinny jeans complete with a pair of converses, and started putting on some light make up, just some eyeliner and mascara today. I grabbed my phone, my keys and my backpack and left my room. I jogged downstairs and saw that the living room was empty. I must be later than I thought I was. Oh well. I left our apartment the back way because I didn't want to face my parents who were probably in the sub shop. I hopped into my car, my baby, a 2011 Mustang GT. I worked my ass off for this car and I don't let any but me touch her, I even leaned how fix cars because I didn't want some mechanic touching her. I started the engine and sped off to Tribeca Prep, my personal hell hole. As I pulled into the parking lot I saw that it was nearly pull and parked into the first spot I could find and I walked to the main building where my home room is. I pulled out my schedule, which had been mailed to us last week)

Home room: Miss. Torres, rm. 513

1st block: Calculus, Mr. Anderson, rm. 216

2nd Block: Economics, Mr. Wilcox, rm. 104

3rd Block: (A) AP Art, Mrs. Adams rm. 503 (B) Psychology, Mrs. James, rm. 109

4th Block: Advanced Chorus, Miss. Torres rm. 513

Who the hell is Ms. Torres? My home room teacher is Ms. Battle. Oh yeah, that bitch got fired for taking too many days off. That's what she gets. She was a bitch. I checked the time on my phone 8:04, still in home room. I headed off in the direction of room 512. I walked into the class room 20 minutes late whatever. When I opened the door everyone turned and looked at me, no one was surprised that I was late though. I am called Rebel Russo for a reason. As I was walking, my breath gotten taken away, because sitting in a chair staring at me, was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She had long black hair, deep brown eyes, and the most adorable but chin I have ever…..what am I talking about I'm straight. I'm dating Dean. My thoughts were interrupted by the angel

"Miss. Russo, thank you for finally gracing us with your presence. Care to explain why you are twenty minutes late on the first day?" she questioned. She had the voice of an angel….dammit! Stop thinking things like that, you're straight!

"Because who cares about homeroom, this isn't even a class, it doesn't count for shit!" I said shrugging

"Don't use that language in my classroom! Stand outside the room I will come and talk to you in a second." She said pointing to the door. Damn sent out within 5 minutes of arriving that has to be some sort of a record. I stood out there for 5 minutes until she walked out and stood in front of me with her arms crossed. Damn her boobs look great when she…Alex! Pay attention to what she's saying not her great boobs.

"…plain why you're late?" she said with an eyebrow raised.

"I was late, Ms. Torres, because I couldn't be bothered to wake up at the ungodly hour that is necessary to be on time to school." I replied nonchalantly, trying to ignore how great he boobs looked in that tight shirt.

"Well, in order for you to learn your lesson for being late, you'll be spending 30 minutes after school with me, 20 to make up for your tardiness and another ten for you using such foul language in a classroom setting!" she said with a smirk.

"Oh come one Ms. Torres that's some bullsh-crap." I corrected myself not wanting to get more time added on to my detention.

"Well maybe next time you'll think twice about being tardy." She said before sauntering back into the classroom. My eyes were on her butt as she walked in the room until she stopped, turned and said. "Are you coming Ms. Russo." I immediately walked into the classroom and sat in one of the chairs, leaned my head back and closed my eyes and thought about my unusual thoughts. I'm not a lesbian, definitely not! I like dick! But Ms. Torres is pretty hot! Stop thinking like that brain! I can't be a lesbian, can I?

**So what do you guys think? Please review, but please be nice. I do take constructive criticism though. I'll update when I can. I'm in college and my life is crazy right now but I will try not to be one of those authors who starts a story and never finishes. **

**~TheDramaticAMC~**


	2. Admittance

**Hola people! I got some amazing feedback from the first chapter! Just wow. Thank you to every single person who reviewed, followed, and favorited! I will try to keep updates steady but sometime life gets in the way. Anyways without further ado chapter 2!**

**Oh! One more thing Alex's "lesbian side" thoughts **_will now be written in italics_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place or Camp Rock. They belong to Disney not me! If they did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing FanFiction. I only own the plot.**

**Chapter 2: Admittance **

**Alex P.O.V.**

No. I am definitely not a lesbian; every time Dean and I have sex it's great. _Ha! He wishes it was great. He wouldn't know how to please a woman if it was broken down for him in a book with pictures and there were live demonstrations. _Hey, now! That's not true Dean is gre….mediocre at sex. _Now you're being more truthful. _Wait, am I arguing with myself. Great, I meet one hot girl and now I'm crazy. I was broken from my thoughts when I heard Miss. Torres say

"So you come into my class late and then you stay after the bell has rung, you can't get enough of me, can you?" I blushed, but she didn't see that because my back was turned so I could gather my things.

"Er….sorry, I was lost in thought, see you Miss. Torres." I mumbled as I walked out the door. What is going on with me Rebel Russo does not apologize to teachers. Ever. _It's because you like her, just accept it and move, being a lesbian is not the end of the world._ I. Am. Not. A. Lesbian. _Whatever you say._ Thankfully, I arrived at my first class, calculus. Fuck my life, I hate math! I sat down in my usual desk, last desk in the row, left corner. I just put my head down and went to sleep, I mean come one what are we really going to do it's the first day. A.k.a syllabus day! I was awoken by the bell. 2nd block passed just the same way.

Finally 3rd block! That means I have art, a.k.a my favourite class ever! I walked into the room and was greeted by Mrs. Adams, the only teacher who I respect; I can talk to her about anything.

"Hey Alex! How are you today?" she said with a smile, I smiled back, and said

"I have some feelings that I need to get out today Mrs. Adams." She just nodes in replay and I walked over to my easel, grabbing a canvas and some paints on the way, sat at my stool and went at. When I'm painting it's like I go into a trance, nothing can interrupt what I'm doing and time doesn't exist in my world. I don't know how much time had passed but I eventually finished, when I looked at immediately recognized what it was. It was a very abstract version of Miss. Torres. It wasn't so abstract that you couldn't tell it was human, but unless you were in my head you probably wouldn't know that it was her. I had captured her gorgeous eyes; they were shining brightly, staring into my soul. Her eyes were the only bright part of the painting. The rest was swirls of blacks, greys, and blues, which somehow formed a person. I felt a presence behind me and looked over my shoulder I saw Mrs. Adams standing over my shoulder staring at my painting with sort of an awed expression.

"Alex…" she breathed "It's gorgeous. I mean all of you artwork is stunning, but this piece…it has so much feeling. So much raw emotion…who is it of?" As soon as she said that, I stared panicking.

"Uh no one! It's just some random person who my mind conjured." I said quickly avoiding her knowing eyes. _Alex…your gay is showing. _Shut up! I'm not gay! _Hmm. Well even if you aren't a lesbian it seems you've found your muse._ My muse….my angel….what am I talking about she's not my angel, she's my teacher. Get a hold of yourself Alexandra.

"Alright dear, but remember, you can tell me anything." She stated patting my shoulder then walked away. What did she mean by that? Disregarding that thought I looked at the clock on the wall and noticed I had painted through most of lunch and it was almost time for 4th block. With Miss. Torres. Oh god. I sat at my stool and just stared at my painting until the bell rung. I gathered my things and walked to Miss. Torres room, leaving my painting behind.

I arrived in Miss. Torres's room on time. She looked at me as I walked in smirked and said

"On time this time I see, Rebel Russo, are you turning a new leaf or do you just not want to spend more time with me after school?" I just smirked and replied

"The second one, I have places to go, people to see." Even though, really I was trying to start anew and be good for her, I still had a reputation to uphold.

"Well, sit down so I can start class. The bell has rung." She smiled at me then turned to the rest of the class and said "Good afternoon class. I am your new chorus teacher, Miss. Torres. Why don't we go around the class saying your name, your age, what grade you're in and an interesting fact about yourself? The fact must be school appropriate, I'll start. My name is Miss. Torres, I am 21, and I graduated high school a year early. How about….Rebel Russo next, stand up please." _Wow…pretty and smart._ I'm really getting tired of this voice. I sighed stood up and said.

"I'm Alex 'Rebel Russo' Russo, I'm 17, I'm a senior, and I play guitar." I flopped back down in my chair, and stared at Miss. Torres as she went around the class getting to know her students. I watched the way her nose wrinkled when she would laugh at something she found amusing, and the small frown that she got when a student said something mildly inappropriate. As I watched her I felt myself fall in love with her. Wait…..what. I did not just say. What the hell? Oh my god, I might be a lesbian.

**W…w.w…w…w..w..Well that's all folks! Mini-cliffhanger I suppose…Anyways, I'm sick today so I'm sorry if this is a bad chapter it's the best I could do on a sick brain, I wanted to get another chapter out so that I could appease some people. Please review, it would make me feel better if you did **

**~TheDramaticAMC~ **


	3. The Talk

**OH MY GOD! Is this an update?! It is! I am so sorry for not updating college is difficult, I'm trying to graduate early and shit. But I'm sure y'all don't care about that! Y'all want that chapter, but before that I would like to thank every single person who has favorited, followed, reviewed and even the people who are just plain reading! Thank you to everyone! I try to reply to everyone who reviews but if I don't I apologize! Now on the chapter**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place or Camp Rock. They belong to Disney not me! If they did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing FanFiction. I only own the plot.**

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTINS CHILD ABUSE. This was supposed to be a fluffy happy story but I decided it needed some drama. If you can't handle it please don't read**

**ALEX P.O.V **

No. I am not a lesbian. _But you just said you were. _I said I might be not that I am. I mean I'm dating Dean. _Oh here we go again with this Dean crap. Do you love him? _Yes, of course I do. _Really? List the things you love about him._ He's romantic. _Really…when is the last time you went on an actual date, and not him coming to your house, you guys fuck and then he leaves, not even saying I love you, might I mention. _It has been a while hasn't it….._try your guys fifth date was your last date. I don't really know if I can even count that as a date, he brought take out and then seduced you y telling you he loves. Bringing me to my next point! When is the last time he said I love you? _The last time was that night….three months ago…I was broken out of my thoughts by my name being called. I looked up and saw Miss. Torres standing in front of me with her hands on her hips. How long has she been standing there? Oh shit she's talking, I should probably listen

"….. alright? School ended five minutes ago, the bell didn't even seem to faze you. You looked really deep in thought. Penny for your thoughts?" she turned the desk around that was in front of me and sat down. Should I tell her but leave the part out about how I'm super attracted to her. _You should tell her she might be a lesbian too; this is how you can find out._

"Uh…..well, I'm really confused. See, I'm dating this guy, Dean, and he'd great, but he seems to only want me for my body." I confessed, she did this adorable confused face, where she cocked her head, her eyebrows scrunched together, and her nose wrinkled the tiniest bit. Oh my god she has freckles. Too. Cute. Alexandra get a hold of yourself.

"Are you confused on how to break up with him?" She asked, clearly confused so I continued.

"No, up until today I thought I loved him but then…." I paused because I didn't know how to phrase what I wanted to say. _Just say it dammit! _

"But then…..? You can tell me anything Alex. It will not leave this room unless you are planning on hurting yourself or someone else." She said with a kind smile. I took a deep breath, trying to gather the nerve to tell her.

"But then, in one of my classes, there was this beautiful girl. God she's stunning, and perfect. I've barely even talked to her so I don't know how I'm so smitten! Or even why I'm feeling like this, I haven't felt anything like this before for another girl." I rushed out. All of a sudden he confused face turned into one of understanding and sympathy. I couldn't look her in the eyes anymore, so I studied the desk.

"You're confused about you sexuality." She stated. I nodded even though it wasn't a question. "Alex…can I tell you something that you can't tell anyone?" My eyes shot up to hers and I nodded quickly. "Well, back in high school, I was in your same shoes, confused because I wanted to kiss my best friend, my female best friend. Since she was my best friend I went and talked to her about it and I was given the shock of my life because after I told her I was confused about my sexuality she kissed me. Reassuring that fact that I was, and still am, a lesbian." She confessed with a smile. My jaw dropped and my eyes widened. "You know you'll catch flies if you leave your mouth open like that." she giggled my jaw snapped shut.

"You….you're a lesbian?" she nodded, clearly amused "But you don't look like a lesbian!"

"Not all lesbians wear plaid, have short hair and dress like a dude. That's a stereotype. I am what we call a lipstick lesbian" She said rolling her eyes.

"Wow, I would have never guessed. So you found out by kissing the girl you liked? How am I supposed to find?" I questioned.

"Ask her on a date." She shrugged.

"I can't! I barely know her!" I tried making up excuses.

"Well get to know her then ask her out on a date!" She said like it was so obvious. I rolled my eyes and they landed on the clock. 3:30.

"Oh shit. I have to go! We've been talking for too long. I'm late. See you tomorrow!" I rushed out as I ran out the door, all the way to my car. When I finally got in the seat, I shoved the keys in the ignition and rushed out the parking lot like a bat out of hell. I sped down the streets, hoping and praying my dad wouldn't kill me for being late. I was in such a hurry that I didn't even get to smoke in the car. I pulled into the garage and saw that the house next too our apartments had been moved into. I rushed into the sub shop and felt a death glare on my back. I turned around to see my dad glaring at me. When I met his eyes, a chill ran down my spine. He gestured up the stairs and reluctantly I trudged up the stairs. It was silent so I figured everyone was either working or out. I was broke from my thoughts by my dad yelling.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU! I HAD TO FILL IN FOR YOU, TODAY WAS MY FUCKING DAY OFF, YOU STUPID BITCH." He screamed walking over to me standing right in front of me. I couldn't tell what he was going to do until he extended his arm and slapped me across the face. I fell to the ground from the force of the hit. The he started kicking me in the ribs repeatedly. I heard screams of pain; I then realized they were my own. I don't know how long he kicked me for; all I know is that eventually he stopped. After I heard his footsteps leave in the direction of his room, I tried to sit up. Bad idea, that hurt too much, so I laid on the floor for a second trying to gather the strength to get up. I eventually found it and through a ton of pain stood up and limped to the downstairs bathroom. Apparently some of his kicks hit my leg. When I got the bathroom I lifted my shirt and gasped. (This was also a bad idea) My ribs were covered in large red marks that I knew would soon turn into nasty bruises. I heard the door bell ring so, I dropped my shirt and went to answer. I opened it and was surprised.

"Hi I'm your new neighbor….well, well, well, look who's my new neighbor."

**And mini-cliffhanger! Again sorry about the abuse and the wait. I'll try to update soon. Please review! And in your reviews try and guess who Alex's new neighbor is. Just a heads up the next chappie might be in Mitchie's P.O.V I haven't decided. Also in your review tell me if that'd be cool or if y'all want to know who Is her neighbor. **


	4. Finally Free

**Hey everyone! So first off thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited, and followed! I am so overwhelmed! Second, shout out to blookat! They are one of my favourite authors, and they have some fucking awesome stories go read them after you finish this chapter (She Has the X Factor is amazing read it) Third, I went back and read my chapters and realized I don't know how to spell, or write. So if you see any mistakes just ignore them and use context clues to figure out what I was trying to say. Now on with the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place or Camp Rock. They belong to Disney not me! If they did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing FanFiction. I only own the plot.**

**Alex P.O.V.**

"Miss. Torres? Why are you at my house? Are you stalking me?" I said smirking through the pain in my side.

"I'm your new neighbor, and please outside of school, call me Mitchie." She said smiling softly. She brushed her long black hair behind her ear. Mitchie. It's perfect like her. I realized that I had been staring at her awkwardly, so I stepped to the side and gestured towards the house.

"Where are my manners? Would you like to come in?" Whoa since when do I have manners? She smiled that gorgeous smile again and shook her head.

"I can't. I have to get home and finish unpacking. I'll se…" she was cut off by my dad storming out of his room.

"WHAT THE FUCK ALEXANDRA? WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU STANDING IN THE DOOR? WHY AREN'T YOU DOWNSTAIRS WORKING YOU STUPID BITCH?" When he finished yelling he started walking towards me, I quickly spun around said a quick goodbye to Mitchie and slammed the door shut, just in time for him to grab me by my hair and started dragging me towards the stairs. When we go to the stairs he let go of my hair but instead grabbed me by the throat and pushed up against the wall next to the stairs. He leaned in close and menacingly whispered "You will go downstairs work your shift, do all the dishes, and clean and close up the shop. You don't want to see what will happen if you don't. The shop better be fucking spotless when I open up tomorrow." When he finished speaking I fell to my knees gasping for air. I trudged down the stairs still trying to catch my breath. When I reached the bottom I out on my game face, and walked to the kitchen to start my shift.

**THREE HOURS LATER**

I had been working for three hours straight and I was cleaning off a table when I felt hands on my hips. I rolled my eyes and turned around to face a smirking Dean. My hands unconsciously went to my neck (about two and a half hours ago I had snuck off and put cover up on the bruises that had begun to form on my neck) even though I knew he couldn't see the bruises.

"Hey baby" He said leaning down to kiss me, but I turned my head so he kissed my cheek. "What's wrong? Are you still pissed at me from this morning? I'm sorry okay? You just gave me a problem and I felt like you should have fixed it." I just rolled my eyes. Men. He started kissing my neck. Not letting go of my waist.

"I don't want to talk about this right now Dean. I'm working. Leave me alone." Instead of listening he just continued kissing my neck. "Stop it. Dean, stop right now." His hands were now sliding under my shirt. I tried to remove them but he was stronger than me and continued inching towards my breasts. I had to stop him before he got to the bruises that covered my ribs.

"I believe she said stop you bastard." I heard a voice call out from behind Dean and he was pulled off of me. It was Mitchie. She was holding Dean by the shoulders and glaring at him. I smiled graciously.

"Thank you Mitchie, I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't have been there." I smiled at her then focused my gaze on Dean "Dean. We're over. You're only using me for sex, and quite frankly you aren't good at it and your dick is small." I flipped him off and walked off. Finally I'm free.

**I'm sorry this chapter is short but I broke my middle finger today and it's difficult to type. I will be updating soon!**

**Please review and in them tell me if you want the next chapter to be in Mitchie's P.O.V from the beginning or if you want it to continue in Alex's P.O.V**

**~TheDramaticAMC~**


	5. Mitchie

**Hi guys! I don't really have much to say today other than WOW! Thank you guys so much for all the follows, favourites, and reviews. To be absolutely honest I was not expecting this to catch on but you all proved me wrong, so without further ado Chapter 5! One more thing, please ignore all spelling and or grammar mistakes I apparently don't know English.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place or Camp Rock. They belong to Disney not me! If they did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing FanFiction. I only own the plot.**

**Chapter 5**

**ALEX P.O.V**

I have never felt as awesome as I do right now walking away from Dean.

"Alex! Hey! Wait up!" I turned and saw Mitchie jogging behind me trying to catch up with me.

"Hey." I replied when she caught up with me.

"All you have to say is hey?" I shrugged and walked into the kitchen and started washing dishes. "Seriously, I just saved you from being raped, and you broke up with your boyfriend. You don't want to talk about it?" She said, placing a calming hand on my lower back. Goose bumps erupted on my arms.

"I actually have a question. Why are you here? Not that I'm ungrateful or anything I was just wondering." I said as I turned to go wipe off the mustard tips the way dad likes them.

"I didn't feel like unpacking my dishes today so, I decided to get a sandwich from here, and I saw him harassing you so I decided to intervene." She replied

"Oh, well thank you." I nodded in her direction

"And now that you're single you have nothing holding you back from asking that girl out." I froze at the mention of asking that girl out.

"Uh yeah." I replied slowly trying to think of a reason why I couldn't ask her out. "I'll do it tomorrow." WOAH WHERE THE FUCK DID THAT COME FROM?! Are my brain and mouth not connected anymore? _Teehee. _I'd thought you'd left when I admitted that I'm a lesbian. _Now where's the fun in that?_

"You have to tell me about it tomorrow!" Fuck.

"Will do, Ms…I mean Mitchie." I nearly called her Ms. Torres. "So, are you really okay with me calling you Mitchie outside of school?"

"Yeah, definitely. I mean we're neighbors, if you called me Ms. Torres all the time it would be weird. Besides if you call me that all the time I would feel really old, I'm only 21." She said with a smile.

"God, you don't seem like you're 21, when I'm talking to you I feel like you're like my age." I said walking around the kitchen closing up for the night.

"I'm not sure if that is a compliment, because that could be taken as I'm very immature or I just have a youthful spirit. Which is it, Rebel Russo?" she asked raising one perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

"Hmmmm, do you want the truth or a lie?" I teased

"How about the truth?" She said with a small smirk

"It means that I am comfortable around you and I am able to see that I don't need to act all fancy because you're not some snotty, stuck up, bitchy teacher." I said, truthfully.

"Well, I'm glad that I'm not some bitchy teacher in your head." She replied

"Are teacher even allowed to say bitch around a student?" I teased, moving to the dining room to stack chairs very aware, that the pain meds I had taken were starting to wear off and I was walking with a slight limp.

"I don't know, but why are you limping?"She replied in a concerned tone.

"Uh, I tripped down the stairs earlier. It wasn't too bad just twisted my ankle I think." I lied semi-smoothly

"I took a nursing class in high school; I could take a look at it if you like?" She said, gesturing to the chair that I was about to stack.

"NO! Uh no. Once this is done I'm going to go up stairs and ice it, it should be fine." I said, a bit quickly. She still looked suspicious. "Mitchie, don't look at me like that. I'm fine. No need to worry." I continued to quell her qualms.

"If you say so." She glanced at her watch "Oh my gosh! It's almost eleven! I should be getting home I'll see you tomorrow, Rebel Russo." With that she walked out the door. I couldn't help but watch her ass as she walked out the door. _What a guy thing to do Alex._ Don't judge me! She has a great ass. _Great boobs too. _Truer words have never been spoken. I finally snapped out of my Mitchie induced haze when I heard the door open. In came Max running, in only his underwear, with a pair on his head, and a towel wrapped around his neck, with a giant M painted on his chest.

"I AM MAXIMAN" He shouted running up the stairs. Not gunna question it, its Max.

**I'm so sorry for the length and the wait but I needed to get a chapter out because I might not be able to update soon. I have a huge test coming up after spring break, plus I am currently heavily pregnant and could pop any day now, so that would delay a chapter for a while. But! I have updated and will try to update again soon. **

**~TheDramaticAMC-B~**


	6. Release

***Sneaks in back door hopefully silent*…Hey guys…remember me? I hope so. So this leave of absence has a legitimate excuse. I just had a baby, yay, so while I'm getting used to the sleepless nights I will be hopefully writing, but uh yeah, we'll see where that goes. On to chapter 6! Wait one more thing, was I the only one who nearly cried about all the Demena greatness that happened on Twitter the other day?**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place or Camp Rock. They belong to Disney not me! If they did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing FanFiction. I only own the plot.**

**Chapter 6**

**ALEX P.O.V.**

After Mitchie left and Max ran up tohis room, I decided to call Harper and have her come over.

"Hello?" she asked when she finally picked up the phone.

"Hola bitchacha, I request your presence! So hightail your fruit covered ass to my house" and with that I hung up the phone, thoroughly pleased with myself. After I pocketed my iPhone I slowly made my way up the stairs, and flopped carefully down on the couch grabbing my favourite art magazine. Around five minutes later the door opened and Harper, clad in Capri-Sun dress, strolled in. She flopped on the couch next to me.

"So what's up?" she asked raising an eyebrow. I decided in that moment just to tell her.

"I'm gay" I stated casually not looking up from an article about a new type of paints.

"What?!" she exclaimed "Just two days ago you were kicking me out of the house, so that you and Dean could, you know…" she trailed off

"Fuck?" I said for her. She cringed at the word

"Yes, but did you really have to say that word you know I don't like vulgarity." I just shrugged my shoulders in response. "You know, this actually isn't that big of a surprise." I raised an eyebrow and put my magazine, this I had to hear. "You've always had a weird obsession with female celebrities; Hayley Williams, Demi Lovato, Selena Gomez, Mila Kunis, Olivia Wilde, Lea Michele, Dianna Agron, the list goes on"

Holy. Shit. She's right. I had a crush on all those girls….I just never realized….

"So." She started, "What or who made you realize that you're gayer than Kurt Hummel." I scoffed at the comparison.

"I am not gayer than Kurt Hummel; I don't think that anyone can be gayer than Kurt Hummel that man should be on fire he's so flaming."

"Fine, that you're as gay as Ellen." I huffed out a breath and crossed my arms. "And don't think I didn't notice that you avoided my question" Dammit.

"Uh…" Should I tell her? _She's your best friend,_ _of course you should tell her. _But what if she calls me dumb. You know what, fuck it! I'm going for it. "Did you hear that we got a new chorus teacher?"

"Do not change the subject!" She yelled pointing her finger at me.

"I'm not….." I said glancing to the side

"Wha….Oh! You have a crush on the new chorus teacher." I nodded "She's a teacher though, so that means she's like 23, right?"

"Nope" I said popping the 'p' "She's 21, she graduated high school a year early."

"Ooh la la, what does she look like?" she questioned resting her chin on her hands looking at me with her full undivided attention.

"She has black hair that goes down to the middle of her back. If she straightened it, it would probably be down to her awesome ass. It's nice and round but not too big. Which leads me to her boob…oh my god Harper, I have never seen a rack like hers, and they're like the perfect size. She has the cutest freckles I've ever seen across an adorable nose. And her eyes, don't even get me stated on her eyes, they're dark yet soft and chocolate-y. God Harper she's perfect." I. Hate. Word. Vomit.

"Alex…..that was the sweetest, yet somehow crude, thing to ever come out of your mouth." She said with a smile. I grinned a toothy grin.

"It's a talent. Harper, you've got to help me she's a girl and a teacher I have absolutely zero chance with her." I said looking down into my lap, my hands suddenly becoming very interesting in order to stop the tears that were brimming in my eyes from falling.

"Oh sweetheart, ar-are you crying?" she said tilting my face up to hers, exposing my tear laden cheeks.

"I can't help it Harper, I just like her so much it hurts, and I've only known her for a day. How is that possible? Does love at first sight really exist?" I cried, my chest getting tight. Harper pulled me into a hug; I laid my head on her shoulder and just cried. Releasing all of the pent up emotions, from being used by Dean, to being so confused over my sexuality, to almost getting raped, to falling into a forbidden love. I felt Harper just lay with me on the couch and hold me while I cried until I fell asleep.

**So yeah, tell me what you thought. Like, hate? Also another question to all the Gleeks reading this, should I write a Faberry story? Would you read it? Let me know in a review. **

**~TheDramaticAMC-B~**


	7. For the Love of a Daughter

**Hey guys, I really don't have much to say today other than, I'm writing a Modern Family story called Not Who You Think I am, so check that out if you like modern family. There is a time ski in this chapter just a warning.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place or Camp Rock. They belong to Disney not me! If they did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing FanFiction. I only own the plot. I also do not own For the Love of a Daughter by Demi Lovato**

**An Angel Ch. 7**

**ALEX POV**

**2 Months later**

It's been two months since school started and Mitchie moved in next door to me. Those have been two of the best and worst months of my life. The worst months, because I've harboring unrequited feelings for my chorus teacher and best because I get to see her and we've grown closer. Right now it's 2 a.m. and I'm still awake working on a project. That's crazy right badass Alexandra Russo doesn't do homework, well she does when hew chorus teacher who she really likes asks her to.

"Ugh, who cares what kind of disorder Charles Manson had, all I know is that he's batshit crazy." I mumbled to myself.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING STILL AWAKE ALEXANDRA?!" Father yelled as he threw the door open.

"H-Homework, sir" I said, shakily, standing from my position at my desk.

"DON'T FUCKING LIE TO ME! YOU DON'T DO YOUR GODDAMN WORK!" He said walking closer to me. "Now, I'll ask you one more time, what. Are. You. Doing." He said stepping closer to me with every word.

"Homework, sir. I swear." I said not looking in his eyes

"Fine if you're going to lie to me, then you need to get punished." He said calmly, unbuckling his belt and removing it.

"No…NO…Please father no. I'll do anything. Please no, I'm not lying to you I promise," I begged tears rolling down my face.

"Lie on your back and take your shirt off," he said, still eerily calm. I did as he said shaking. The next thing I felt was the burning sting and excruciating pain of the leather belt hitting my skin. I bit down on my bed sheets to keep from screams of agony from slipping out. He whipped me ten times I think but I wouldn't know I passed out after the third whip.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

I woke up the next morning with my back sore and my jaw aching from biting on the sheets. I tried to stand but fell when the muscles in my back flexed. I tried again, this time standing while moving my back as little as I could. Fuck, how am I going to wear a shirt? I walked to my dresser very stiffly and slowly and picked the biggest shirt I could find, it was my dad's old shirt. My dad's not my fathers. My dad who loved me, who used to hold me in his arms, who would take me to baseball games and let me sit on his shoulders. Suddenly inspiration struck I grabbed my song book and sat down slowly at my keyboard and started playing what came to mind.

Four years old with my back to the door  
All I could hear was the family war

When I was four, mom and dad first started fighting; I remember it like it was yesterday.

**FLASHBACK**

"_GODDAMIT THERESA, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I heard daddy screaming at mommy._

"_I bought it for Alex! She needs those antibiotics so she doesn't die! You would have spent it on booze anyway!" mommy screamed back. Why are they yelling? Teacher said yelling is bad, so why are mommy and daddy doing it._

"_I need my booze! Otherwise I would never fuck you." Daddy screamed. What does fuck mean?_

"_You know what fuck you Jerry. Alex, Justin and I are going to my mom's house for a few days." Mommy said quietly._

**END FLASHBACK**

Your selfish hands always expecting more  
Am I your child or just a charity ward?

You have a hollowed out heart  
But it's heavy in your chest  
I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless  
Hopeless, you're hopeless

Oh, father, please, father  
I'd love to leave you alone  
But I can't let you go  
Oh, father, please, father  
Put the bottle down  
For the love of a daughter  
Oh

It's been five years since we've spoken last  
And you can't take back  
What we never had  
Oh, I can be manipulated  
Only so many times,  
Before even "I love you"  
Starts to sound like a lie

You have a hollowed out heart  
But it's heavy in your chest  
I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless  
Hopeless, you're hopeless

Oh, father, please, father  
I'd love to leave you alone  
But I can't let you go  
Oh, father, please, father  
Put the bottle down  
For the love of a daughter

Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?  
How could you push me out of your world,  
Lied to your flesh and your blood,  
Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved?  
Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?  
How could you throw me right out of your world?  
So young when the pain had begun  
Now forever afraid of being loved

Oh, father, please, father  
I'd love to leave you alone  
But I can't let you go  
Oh, father, please, father

Oh, father, please, father  
Put the bottle down  
For the love of a daughter  
For the love of a daughter

When I finished singing I had tears rolling down my face and I was breathing heavily, I was filled with anger and sadness. How could he do something so evil to his little girl? I grabbed the old shirt and held it close to me just holding it letting the memories flow through my mind, smelling the cologne he used to wear, and crying. Suddenly there was knock at the door, I threw the shirt on covering the welts on my back, wiped the tears of my face and smoothed my hair down.

"Mija, it's time to get breakfast." Mom said poking her head through the door. I forced a smile

"Okay thanks mom, I'll be down in a second, I need to putting the finishing touches on this essay then I'll eat" I said walking as normally as I could to my computer

"Mija, I'm so proud of you, you're grades are so much better I'm so glad you decided to do better," she beamed at me.

"Yeah, mom. Thanks." I nodded completely refocused on finishing my essay. When the door closed I stood from my computer walked to my window opened it, pulled out a fresh packet and lit one. I took a long drag instantly feeling better.

"Tsk, tsk, rebel Russo. Did you sleep through health class when they told you the bad sides of smoking?" I heard Mitchie tease. I looked at the window across from mine and I saw Mitchie grinning at me. I took another long drag just to tease her, and blew the smoke in her direction.

"Did you sleep through class when they preached about how bad hair dye is for your hair," I said eyeing her newly dyed blonde locks.

"I see you noticed, what do think? I felt like changing it up." She said running her fingers through her hair.

"You'd think it wouldn't look good because of your skin tone but it looks good. I approve," I said nodding

"Oh thank god I have your approval; it's all I ever wanted." She said rolling her eyes, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"My approval is all you'll ever need in life, you can quit teaching and live in the satisfaction of knowing that you have my approval," I said after taking the last drag on my cigarette and putting it out in the ashtray.

"But then you would miss your favourite teacher." She said joking.

"You're right I would, fine quit your job and teach me privately," I said half kidding, half serious.

"Alright, that's what I'll do. I'll go type my resignation right now." She said jerking her thumb towards her room.

"Have fun," I said as I shut my window and waving my fingers in goodbye. When I saw her shut her window, I turned and went to get ready for the day, unknowingly forgetting to shut my curtains.

**MITCHIES POV**

After my little conversation with Alex I turned to print out my lesson plan for the day but first I glanced back at Alex's window and I was horrified by what I saw. She had her shirt off to put on a bra and all over her back were welts. It looked like she had been whipped. I will find out did that her. I will.

**That's it. I'll try to update soon since schools out but who knows. Until Next time :)**

**~TheDramaticAMC-B~ *I had to add the B because my husband got upset***


	8. Does She?

**Wow you guys, just wow. That amount of feedback is amazing. I've decided to reply to reviews in the story instead of PMing the person.**

**Im a Skyscraper: I'm glad you love it. I'm updating as you see :D**

**Goth Albino Angel: It's not really brand new, so I think he was just on his man period or something, haha, but I let him have it and changed it anyway. Will she find out in this chapter, I dunno, you'll have to read and find out ;D**

**Jazzy21hope: Boom. Updated.**

**DemenaDork: Done. Are you an author, because I feel like I've read one of your stories? Your pen name looks familiar. **

**So anyways, please don't kill me for not updating for a while. I've been really busy. Who else is in love with DEMI? I am, like so much. Btw Without the Love is totes about Selena. I have been asked by a few people if I have a twitter. I do. It's TheDramaticCam you don't have to follow me if you don't want to but, I'll tweet updates about stories and things on there. On with the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place or Camp Rock. They belong to Disney not me! If they did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing FanFiction. I only own the plot.**

**An Angel Ch. 8**

**Alex's P.O.V**

Something is going to happen today. I can feel it in my gut. I wonder what's going to happen. I shook the feeling off and got dressed very carefully, in a loose t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. After I finished getting dressed I went downstairs to get breakfast. When I got to the kitchen I saw my mom had made all my favorites, bacon, eggs, pancakes, waffles, and orange juice. My mouth instantly began watering.

"Mom, you are the best." I said, dreamily as I sat down to eat, forgetting about my back, until it touched the chair. "Ah! FUCK!" I screamed in pain.

"ALEXANDRA! Language! You know I don't like curse words." Mom scolded me. "Why did you scream anyway mija?" she questioned, concerned. Ah shit, think of a lie quick. Got it.

"I fell in the shower last night and I have bruise on my back that is really tender right now." I lied, smoothly.

"Oh, let me see," she said walking towards me.

"No, no. That's okay. I actually just remembered I need to pick up Harper for school. Don't want to be late," I said, quickly standing, and rushing out the door. That was close; I thought getting in my car and driving to school. Since I didn't really need to pick up Harper I arrived at school very early. I was so early most of the teachers weren't even there yet. I saw Mitchie's car in lot and decided to head to her room.

I didn't bother knocking when I got to her room; I just waltzed in like I owned the place. She looked up and saw me in the room and smiled then checked her watch.

"Alex, why are you here so early?" she questioned. Avoid the question.

"You know, I think that is the first time you've ever called me Alex. Usually you call me rebel Russo."

"Well, maybe I decided it was time to change it up a bit."

"Like your hair? Which, I really do like. It brings out your eyes." What. The. Fuck. Are my brain and mouth connected anymore? Her cheeks turned pink, and then her face turned serious.

"Alex, you know you can tell me anything right?" she said, looking straight into my eyes, looking concerned. She doesn't know? Does she? She can't. Well the first time she came to my house my dad beat me right after I closed the door maybe she figured it out. She would have told me earlier that I can tell her anything, if she knew then. Wait. When I was changing this morning, did I close my curtains? I think so. Wait. No. I didn't. She didn't see anything, did she? Shit, how long have I been thinking? Hopefully not too long, because that's suspicious.

"Yeah, of course, Miss. Torres. I trust you more than any teacher. I mean, you know my big secret." I stated with a fake smile. She seemed slightly disappointed when I said I didn't tell her anything.

"Okay. Just keep that in mind alright. In fact if you ever need to talk to me, I know I live next door to you but here's my number in case you need to get in touch with me about anything. Just please don't misuse it, or give it out to anybody." She said scribbling down her number then handed me the little slip of paper. I was stunned.

"Thanks. I won't misuse it, I promise." I said typing the number into my phone, saving it under the name 'Mitchie 3' I sent her a text so she could have my number too. "I sent you a text." I told her putting my phone away.

"Okay, I'll check it later. You should get to your seat. Class is going to start soon." She said. I glanced at the clock and saw she was right. Damn, we talked for awhile.

The rest of the day passed the same way, me glancing at the clock thinking, damn time has gone by fast. Before I knew it school was over, I had been really out of it all day. I drove home not really thinking letting muscle memory take over. I walked into the sub shop and began my shift, still not paying attention. At one point I accidentally bumped into father making him drop the sandwiches he had just made. He fumed, and growled at me.

"Clean this mess up and then go upstairs to your room and wait for me." Fuck.

I did as I was told and cleaned up the mess and then walked upstairs to my room. I sat silently on my bed staring at door waiting for it burst open. To my surprise it didn't. He calmly opened my door, and even calmly closed it. He walked over to me and stood in front of me.

"You need to pay attention to where you are going, you dumb bitch." He growled as he raised his fist and punched me in the face. I fell backwards from the force and held my nose. I rolled on to my side exposing my already wounded back. He pushed me off my bed on to the floor where he started assaulting my back and stomach with kicks. He was stomping on my side. He stopped and I thought the beating was done, but I was dead wrong. He grabbed me by my shirt and threw me into the wall; I crumpled onto the floor, my vision going hazy.

"Get up." He demanded. I tried but failed. I was hurting too bad.

"I said, get. Up." He yelled picking me up, my vision was so hazy I could barely focus on him. He punched me again, and threw me on the floor.

"You're a pathetic excuse for a daughter." He spat then walked out of my room.

After he left I started to get tunnel vision so I knew I needed help, he hurt me bad this time. I used my last bit of strength to crawl over to my phone and type out a message to the first person that came to my mind. As soon as I hit send my vision went dark.

**Woah that was an intense chapter, who do you think she texted? I have chapter nine ready to go. If I get 5 reviews I will post it. I know Y'all can do it!**

**~ThwDramaticAMC-B~**


	9. Help

**Here is chapter nine as promised. I won't talk too much this time.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place or Camp Rock. They belong to Disney not me! If they did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing FanFiction. I only own the plot**

**An Angel Ch. 9**

**Mitchie POV**

I was upset that this morning Alex didn't tell me anything, but then again I did minor in child psychology and children who are abused don't tell anyone because they are embarrassed and scared they will get hurt. I need to stop thinking about Alex and focus on my lesson planning. I went back to typing on my computer when I heard my phone buzz. My heart stopped when I saw the message.

**From: Unknown**

**Plz help. Hurt. Room. –A**

Alex is hurt. I jumped up from my computer, sprinted out of my house like Usain Bolt. I ran to the Russo's door and knocked frantically. Wait, they might not know she hurt. Act like one of her friends. The door opened and I saw a boy who looked just a bit younger than me. He worked in the sub shop.

"Hi, I'm Mitchie. One of Alex's friends, is she here?" I asked politely.

"Uh yeah she's in her room I think. Aren't you a bit old to be one of her friends?" he said. Rude, I'm not that old.

"I'm 19, I graduated last year." I lied, growing impatient, she might be badly hurt.

"You didn't go to Tribeca. I was class president last year I knew everyone." He said, confused obviously. Dude, get off my case.

"No, I went to, uh, Independence, **(A/N If you know what story that high school is from, you're awesome)** but I have to go I really need to talk to Alex" I said, gesturing to the stairs.

"Alright. I'm Justin by the way" He said stepping aside and letting me go inside. I practically ran up the stairs. Even though I've never been inside the Russo home it wasn't hard to figure out which room was hers. It was the one with the big A on the door. I chuckled at how cute she was then remembered why I was in her house in the first place. I rushed into her room and gasped at what I saw.

Alex was lying on the floor in bad condition there was blood on the wall and a small pool of blood on the floor under her head. I rushed over to her and moved her hair out of her face to see if she was awake. She wasn't. I felt her wrist to check for a pulse and luckily there was one. And her chest was rising and falling, slightly irregularly but she was breathing. I ran down the stairs to see if Justin was still down there, her was.

"Justin!" I called. He looked up with a smile, but it fell when he saw the panic on my face.

"Mitchie, what's wrong?" he questioned standing.

"I need you to call 911, Alex is hurt really badly and I left my phone at home." I told him as calmly as I could. His eyes widened.

"WHAT?! What happened?" He said pulling out his phone

"I don't know! She texted me saying she was hurt so I rushed over." I said as he dialed.

"Hello? I need an ambulance at 1450 Waverly Place….I'm not sure my sister's friend says she's hurt badly. I haven't seen her. Here I'll give the phone to her." I took the phone from him.

"Hello?"I said

"Ma'am what happened?" said a woman's voice on the other end of the phone

"I don't know. I got a text from her saying she was hurt. I got to her house and I found her in her room passed out on the floor, there is blood on the wall and on the floor under her head. She still has pulse and she is breathing but I don't know of any other injuries. Please hurry." I said into the phone as I walked back into her room and kneeled down next to her, rubbing her hair.

"Ma'am, an ambulance has been dispatched and should be there shortly. Please stay on the phone with me until they arrive." She said, calmly.

"Alright," I said, still stroking her hair, tears slipping down my face. I waited for ten minutes until I heard the sirens on their way. "They're here." I said quietly into the phone, my voice slightly raspy from crying. I closed the phone and waited for the paramedics to come in.

"Paramedics!" I heard a voice shout through the door.

"Come in, she's in here," I shouted back, the door opened and three men and a woman entered with a board for her to lie on, the stretcher couldn't fit up the stairs I guess. I moved out of their way and watched them carefully strap her on the board and take her out of the room. I follow them down the stairs. I see who assume is her mother crying into her father's chest. He doesn't seem that upset, weird.

"One person can ride with her in the ambulance." The female paramedic stated, as they moved her from the board to the stretcher and put on the neck brace. Mrs. Russo looked at me.

"We'll all ride in the car together, you go Mitchie. Justin told us what happened." She said while smiling.

"Thank you, Mrs. Russo." I said following the paramedics and Alex out the door and into the ambulance. A small crowd had gathered around it but at that moment I didn't care. I only cared about Alex and if she was going to be okay. I hoped she would. When we started moving I rested my head on my hands and prayed. Prayed that she would be okay, and that I could find the bastard that did this to her and make him pay. I'm not usually a violent person, but no one fucks with the people I love. No one.

**Oooooooooh protective Mitchie! I hoped it was everything you imagined it would be! Review please. They make me happy and a happy writer means more chapters! **

**~TheDramaticAMC-B~**


	10. Real Me

**YOU GUYS ROCK SO MUCH! Thanks for all the feedback!**

**Ceeramirez14: I'm so glad you like it! I hope I didn't spell your mane wrong! She might, I don't know yet. When I write, I don't really plan ahead, haha. I just wing it :P**

**DemenaDork: Thank you. Aha! I knew, I'm like 99% I've read your story, I'll check.**

**Blookat: I followed you on Twitter! Thank you, I hope you enjoy this one too!**

**Demenaforever13: I love your picture! Super cute!**

**Goth Albino Angel: YOU'RE GRADUATING?! I swear you were younger! When we first started talking you were a junior and now you're graduating! I'm gunna cry! I'm so proud! She might kill him, I dunno yet.**

**DemisBitch18: Thank you so much! I love your penname! I think I've seen you on Twitter as well, do you have one? If so I will totally follow you.**

**Rikerbabe: Here it is a fresh hot chappie for you!**

**Im a Skyscraper: I hope you did well on your exam! **

**So that's everyone, I think! It's currently 1 a.m. so if there are any mistakes ignore them please.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place or Camp Rock. They belong to Disney not me! If they did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing FanFiction. I only own the plot**

**Chapter 10**

**Alex P.O.V**

When did my rooms light get so bright? Damn. I can't even open my eyes that shit's so bright. Damn my body hurts. What happened to me? I thought as I tried to open my eyes, finally after a bit of struggling I opened to some fucking bright lights.

"When the hell did I get those lights installed in my room?" I wondered to myself out loud. I heard a giggle to my right and I looked over and saw Mitchie sitting in a chair next to the bed I was currently in.

"Why am I in a hospital?" I asked finally realizing where I am.

"Because you were beaten really badly, they broke four of your ribs; thankfully they didn't puncture your lung and, gave you a very serious concussion, along with various other cuts, there's one on your hairline that required three stitches, and bruises." she stated, quietly. "Alex, who did this to you?" she questioned, obviously concerned.

"No.." I started

"Don't give me any, 'no one' bullshit, because obviously some fucker did this to you. You have fucking boot shaped bruises on your side for god sakes!" she interrupted me angrily. "Besides you can either tell me willingly or be forced to by a social worker." She said, sort of smugly, I sighed. Should I tell her? _You kind of have to_. Fuck.

"It was…." I started but was cut off by the door opening to reveal my mom.

"Alex! Mija! I was so worried!" my mom exclaimed as she rushed over and hugged my head probably forgetting that I had stitches.

"AH! Mom stitches remember!" I exclaimed in pain, she immediately let go.

"I'm sorry, I was just so worried." She said stroking my hair.

"Mom, I'm fine." I said in exasperation.

"If you're sure. I need to go home and shower before I give my statement to the police." She said rubbing my cheek. "I'll be back soon, okay mija?"

"Yes mom! Besides Mitchie's here, she'll make sure I'm okay." I said while gesturing towards the blonde in the chair next to my bed. She waved awkwardly at my mom. "You two have met right?"

"Not properly," Mitchie said standing and walking over to my mom. "I'm Mitchie, your next door neighbor and Alex's…friend." She said extending her hand for my mom to shake; instead my mom pulled her in for a hug.

"Sweetheart, you're practically family already! I mean if you hadn't found Alex I don't know how more blood she would have lost." She said pulling out of the hug.

"Mitchie, you found me?" I questioned.

"Yeah, we were supposed hang out today remember. You texted me." She said putting emphasis on texted. Oh yeah I remember now I sent her a text before I passed out.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry I forgot. I must have amnesia from the concussion." I said, semi-jokingly.

"Well mija, I need to go shower. I'll be back in 30 minutes if traffic is good.

"Okay mom, drive safe." I said waving to her. What has gotten into me lately, doing homework and being polite. What is this girl doing to me?

"I will." She said walking out the door.

"What were we talking about before we were rudely interrupted?" I said, pretending like I don't remember.

"Who did this to you." She stated sitting back down in her chair.

"Oh yeah. It was my father…" I said slowly. I heard her gasp

"That bastard…" she practically growled out.

"I deserved it though! I made him drop sandwiches, which means he had o waste time and supplies to make them again. If I hadn't have been so stupid and just watched where I was going then he wouldn't have done this." I said quickly.

"Alexandra! DO NOT EVER SAY THAT AGAIN. NO ONE deserves to be beaten no matter what you do!" she yelled, making me flinch. "I'm sorry for yelling but it's the truth. You don't deserve this. Especially since that monster is making you feel like that." She said standing from her chair and walking closer to my bed.

"Why do you even care for me? I'm just a student, a mischievous delinquent. You should hate me." I said on the brink of tears.

"I could never hate you, yes you do misbehave but you really have a heart of gold and I know that." She said leaning close to me

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Because I can see through your badass façade, I know that you are a sweet, beautiful, loving, girl on the inside." She said quietly leaning even closer to me. So close I could feel her breath on my lips.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"For what?" She responded at the same level.

"For seeing the real me," I said as I connected our lips.

**WOAH! FINALLY! A DEMENA KISS! WOW! Please review, I do accept ideas. I'll see you guys next time!**

**~TheDramaticAMC-B~**


	11. The Fight

**Well howdy y'all! Haha if you've seen 9 to 5 the Musical, you know what that's from! Well, I'm sorry for not updating but life….yeah. I'm finally 21 though so I can drink legally now, word to the wise, do not get shitfaced on your 21st birthday, just don't. Anyways a lot of this chapter comes from ideas from Goth Albino Angel. She is amazing, she lets me bounce ideas off her and she'll even let write the fight scene for me. So a million thank you's to her. Like I said she wrote the fight scene. **

**Also did anyone else buy Selena's new album? I did, I love it. **

**DISCLAIMER: I have a list of things I don't own (It's quite long) and number on and two are Wizards of Waverly Place and Camp Rock. **

**An Angel Ch. 11**

**Alex P.O.V**

Have you ever done something that something seems completely insane and probably the worst idea ever and then it turns out to be the single best thing you've ever done? I have, actually I'm currently doing it by kissing Michele Torres my music teacher. God is there anything softer than her lips? I don't think so, she tastes like strawberry. All of a sudden she pulled away.

"Alex…." She said breathlessly.

"Mitchie, I know I shouldn't have done that but I couldn't help myself you just made me feel…" she shut me up with a kiss.

"You talk too much, if you'd stop running your pretty mouth you would have heard me say that, that was by far the best kiss I've had in my entire life." She said staring at me with so many emotions swirling around in her chocolate colored eyes. I could stare into them for the rest of my life.

"Mitchie, have I ever told you how absolutely stunning you are?" I said with complete sincerity.

"Well before today our relationship has been strictly platonic, so no." She said with a smile and a blush.

"Well, then it is my mission to make sure to tell you how absolutely gorgeous you are at least once a day." I said while wrapping my arms around her neck.

"Well, my mission is to kill your bastard father." She said with a dark look in her eyes.

"No you can't he'll hurt you and I'd never forgive myself if he hurt you." I said, trying not to imagine what he would do to her. "Please don't, baby. Please."She smirked at my term of endearment.

"Baby, huh?" She said leaning closer to my face.

"You like it?" I said

"Very much." She said capturing my lips, but pulling away quickly, and stood up straight.

"Well, _baby_, I need to go give a statement to the police. I refused to leave your side until you woke up. It shouldn't take long though. I'll come right back afterwards, I promise" She said while walking towards the door.

"See ya." I said waving before drifting off back to sleep. I was so awoken by my mother though.

"Alex, sweetie, wake up" she said standing next to my bed.

"Wha…?" I said still half asleep.

"Sweetie their releasing you, but you have to stay in bed for a few days and take it easy, for a while." She said stroking my hair. Score.

"I guess I can do that." I said trying to mask the fact that I am happy to just stay in bed for a while.

"Alright I brought you dome clothes to change into." She said placing the clothes at the foot of my bed.

"Thank god, this gown is soooooo uncomfortable." I said slowly getting up being careful not to hurt my bruises or ribs.

"Let's get you ready, mija." My mom said helping me to the bathroom.

**Third Person P.O.V**

Mitchie strode into the Sub Shop, her purpose set after giving her statement to the police. No matter what Alex said, the music teacher still believed the younger girl to be in danger. Eyes scanning the shop, she noticed that there weren't many customers and nodded to herself. That will make this easier; innocent people didn't need to get hurt. Mitchie thought about that for a moment before she amended, MORE innocent people don't need to be hurt. As the few customers that were there continued with their sandwiches, Mitchie watched as Mr. Russo walked out and gave her a nod. Her eyes narrowed and she strode over to him; raising her hand and bringing it down in one smooth gesture, a loud SMACK reverberated through the suddenly silent shop as Mitchie's hand collided with the man's face.

"How could you?" Mitchie hissed angrily, her eyes glaring dark rage at the man who was touching his cheek in shock. "How could you do that to your own daughter? You're supposed to protect her, not put her in the hospital!"

"That little piece of shit?" Mr. Russo spat, leveling Mitchie with a glare of his own. "She's worthless! She can't do anything right, so I discipline her so she knows that she needs to do better."

Mitchie growled angrily and landed a punch right to his jaw. Shaking her hand to ease the sudden pain she felt, the blonde threw another punch. "She's not worthless!" she snarled, kicking him in the stomach. "She's actually really smart, but it's people like YOU who keep trying to convince her otherwise." Mitchie threw another punch, but this time, Mr. Russo effectively blocked it and socked her in the stomach.

"You think you can come in here and dictate to me about what I do with MY child?" he shouted, landing a blow across her cheek. "You have no say in what I do to her and she's too weak and spineless to go running to the police anyway." He kicked Mitchie into a nearby table and the blonde vaguely registered that she would have a bruise come the next morning.

"She's not weak!" Mitchie shrieked, landing a solid blow to his jaw before bombing his chest and stomach. Mr. Russo attempted to block her and was semi-successful, getting in a few hits of his own to her chest and cheeks. But the teacher would not be easily stopped, continuing her barrage of attacks on the man until he was backing away and shielding himself from her hits.

"You think you're such a big guy, don't you?" Mitchie hissed softly, glaring at the slightly cowering man in front of her. "Bet this'll make you feel real big." Raising one booted foot, the blonde placed a well-aimed kick right into Mr. Russo's nether regions, effectively reducing the man to a near catatonic mess on the floor. By now, the rest of the Russo family had come down, one at a time more or less, to see what the commotion was about. Alex was in the front with her mother right behind her and her brothers not far behind either.

"Mitchie!" Alex called. "What are you DOING?"

Mitchie turned, the adrenaline beginning to drain from her system as she registered that the fight was over. "He had no right to do that to you, Alex." she whispered softly as the Latina moved forward. "You're not weak and you're not worthless. You're a really great person and he shouldn't have been putting you down like he did."

Alex grinned and moved forward, mindful of both their injuries and hesitantly hugged her teacher. "Thank you."

**Alex's P.O.V**

"Thank you." I said hugging her.

"ALEXANDRA!? Why was your friend beating my husband?" My mother yelled staring at Mitchie, incredulously.

"Because mom," I started angling my body in front of Mitchie's slightly, also to mask the fact that I am holding her hand. "It's him; he's the one who did this to me." I said feeling a slight squeeze from Mitchie's hand for support. She gasped.

"Why?" she said with her hand on her chest "How long."

"For a long time, whenever he was in a bad mood, or if he was drunk or bored or if you two argued he would come and beat me, or whip me, or verbally abuse me. How did you never know, how did you not see the signs, you're my mother." I said tearing up.

"Oh Alex, I'm so sorry, I've been so wrapped in my own world I didn't notice how bad you're hurting. I'm so sorry. I'll be better I promise." She said pulling me into a hug, being careful of my injuries.

"Uh….I'm sorry to break up this lovefest with bad news, but uh dad's gone." Justin pointed out.

"WHAT?!" Mitchie and I yelled whipping around. And he was right, the monster was gone. He had slipped out while we were talking.

**AND SCENE HAHAH! I'm evil I know! I will try to update soon. Again thank you so much to Goth Albino Angel! Until next time.**

**~TheDramaticAMC-B~**


End file.
